


In Her Smile

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Smile

"I swear to god Katie... Every time you look at me with that smile and those eyes, I just..."

"Just?"

John smiles, shrugs, then kisses her, softly but with passion. 

"Just that..."

Katie smiles slightly, kissing him again gently. 

"Well... I hope you feel more than just some timid little kiss..."

Her smile turns a little wolfish as she moves away, well aware he is getting ready to give chase. She is first to the bedroom and already naked and on the bed by the time he arrives, panting a little. 

"Oh dear... don't get too tired..."

His smirk is almost wolfish as he joins her. 

"I plan to make you pay for that.."


End file.
